Get Your Science On Wiki
Welcome to Get Your Science On If you have questions about how to use and edit a wiki, go to the Beginners Corner button. If you feel that anything is missing details that it should include, be self sufficient: (1) Google your question, 9 times out of 10 the first hit is a great answer, and then (2) Add your additional info to the wiki for the benefit of the next user! Thanks! This is a wiki of Protocols, Equipment, Reagents, Facilities, Software, Administrative Minutiae, suggestions, etc. that would be primarily of interest so far to people in the Kennedy Lab who work on what I work on (yeast, worms). Over time it will evolve to meet the needs of its users. If you're a new undergraduate or Masters student in the lab, you may be interested in our evolving lab Getting Started page. You may also be looking for our GDMC page for protocols, equipment, and reagents specific to the Guangdong Medical College, or our Systems Collaboration Page. This wiki can be edited by anyone, any time, to add, improve, or correct things. To upload pictures, you'll need to register (free) and confirm an email, and because of some spammer attempts you will need to log in to edit the landing page and main protocols page. Otherwise you don't even need to do that, last I checked, although it's still a good idea. To add links to other pages (existing or yet to be created) inside the Wiki, just type the name of the page inside a double pair of these guys [ ]. Note that this is case and punctuation sensitive, so if you type Cold Room or 4c Cold Room when you wanted to link to the 4C Cold Room page, it will just make a new page instead of linking to the old one. In general, if you're down with editing text but still have questions about editing or making links, check out the tutorial on wikia or at least don't break the existing links please! To make outside links, just highlight some text, click the little chain link button and paste in the URL. Maybe click on the external link after you save to make sure it went through the way you wanted it to. Again, if this is Greek to you, please go to the excellent Beginners Corner help page first and proceed from there. If there is more than one way to tackle something (alternate protocols), it's much better to add a new alternate protocol or a new "option 2" type section than to overwrite or vandalize an existing wiki article. Because the wiki is searchable throughout from the 'Search this wiki' bar above, you should always be able to find what you want as long as you always think to include keywords you'd be likely to search for later inside whatever you write, ideally in the title. In terms of the level of detail, it's never bad to include more.' Imagine that a new undergrad in the lab is reading your article or protocol. Will they need to come and ask you for more info or clarification? In a wiki you'd ideally like for the answer to this question to be "No".' Read e.g. the Colony PCR protocol to see a decent example, and do not write a wiki protocol for something you haven't done a couple of times already. If you add new Protocols, Equipment, Reagents, Facilities, Software, Administrative Minutiae, suggestions, etc., it's easiest to start by editing the index page for that type of thing to add a new link, then save that index page and then click your red (= not yet edited) link for the new entry, so that the new entry's already indexed in the proper spot as soon as it's created, if that makes sense. Again, if this last sentence doesn't make sense, start from the Beginners Corner help page first and proceed from there. This Wiki has even spun off a more streamlined- no, sexier lab Wiki which will surely surpass its predecessor in usefulness. Latest activity Category:Browse